Personal digital assistants (“PDA”) or hand-held computers have limited functions. These devices typically include internal memory for storing application programs and a local database. PDAs also include external connector used during synchronization procedure (“hot-sync”) with an external database located in a local or remote PC. The PDA is typically inserted into a “hot-sync” cradle, which is tethered to a desktop PC. The PC has a second database, which is similar to the local PDA database. During the “sync” operation both databases get updated with any information that was added to either one or the databases since the last synchronization procedure. While these devices can have various application programs running on them, they still have limited functionality. For example, a typical PDA may not have a detachable scanner or a detachable radio or a combination of both.
The iPAQ PDA manufactured by Compaq Computer Corporation has an expansion connector for interconnecting with different compatible modules, such as a scanning module. The expansion slot does not replace the “sync” connector, but is provided in addition to it. Thus, the iPAQ has to have two separate connectors to accommodate expanded functionality and “sync” operation. Once a scanning module is connected to the iPAQ, the expansion connector is occupied and no other module can be interconnected with the iPAQ. In addition, the combined device is not rugged enough to be used in industrial environment. Other then interconnecting to the PDA via an electrical connector, the module is not well secured to the PDA and upon drop or vibration the two elements may break or come apart, this rendering the system inoperative.
While the modules are able to provide additional functions to the personal digital assistant, such benefits come at a price. One of the advantages to the personal digital assistants is their portability. These units are designed to fit in a user's hand or palm. In many module designs, the depth and/or width of the combination personal digital assistant and module is considerably larger than originally designed by the personal digital assistant manufacturer. The combination of the two devices becomes difficult for a typical user to grasp.
As additional functions are added to the PDA, there is a greater need to change the functionality of the application buttons on the PDA. Presently, in order to change the function of an application button a user must input data on a series of screens on the PDA indicating the function the user would like to assign to the button. This process requires a certain amount of training on the use of the PDA, can be time consuming and is prone to human errors.
The PDA includes volatile memory such as RAM. Information stored in the volatile memory may be lost if the power level of the PDA's battery falls below a certain level.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a rugged detachable adapter having additional functionality for a hand-held computer such as a PDA.
A need exists to provide a rugged detachable adapter having scanning functionality for a hand-held computer, such as a PDA.
A need exists to provide a rugged detachable adapter having wireless communication functionality for a hand-held computer, such as a PDA.
A need exists to provide a detachable adapter having scanning and wireless communication functionality for a hand-held computer, such as a PDA.
A need exists to provide a rugged detachable adapter having scanning functionality and a user accessible PCMCIA slot for a hand-held computer, such as a PDA.
A need exists to provide an adapter having additional electronic functionality for a hand held computer such as a PDA.
A need exists to provide an adapter having additional electronic functionality for a hand held computer such as a PDA, wherein the combination PDA and adapter connects to a communications cradle in order to communicate with a PC.
A need exits to automatically change the functionality of one of the application buttons on the PDA in a manner that is seamless to the user.
A need exists to provide an adapter having additional nonvolatile memory that can store PDA applications and data when power is critically low.